Come back to me
by Jesi
Summary: Last chapter! Andros on KO-35. Ashley on Earth. how do they cope with being away from each other?
1. Ashley

Disclaimer: you know how it goes. Saban owns the rangers not me! The song belongs to Hanson not me! This is my VERY first fanfic so be gentle and lots of reviews  
  
After CTD, Andros, Zhane, and Karone all stayed on KO-35 while the other rangers went back to Earth. Andros and Ashley broke up.  
  
Andros sat on a rock looking at the sky on KO-35. He felt miserable. Not only had he left his friends but also broke up with Ashley.  
  
He sighed, "Why didn't I go with them?" He asked himself.  
  
"Because you wanted to help put KO-35 back on its feet." A voice said behind him. "Come on Andros, you gotta stop this."  
  
"I just miss her so much, Karone." He sighed again  
  
"I know you do," she hugged her brother  
  
Andros could hear the faint sound of music and looked at Karone, "what's that noise?"  
  
"Oh it's a CD Cassie gave me, you wanna listen to it?" she asked giving him the CD player.  
  
"Thanks." He said softly  
  
"No problem. I'll leave you alone." She walked off  
  
Andros played the song and listen to it carefully.  
  
*The day.that I left Lucy  
  
A tear fell from her eye*  
  
"Ashley cried when I left." He whispered and hung his head.  
  
*No I don't have nobody and I was such a fool On the day that I left Lucy*  
  
'I was a fool.' He thought. "A God damn fool."  
  
*The day that I left Lucy she cried then said good bye Now it's done and it's over and I am all alone On the day that I left Lucy*  
  
Andros cried, he kept remembering how sad and upset Ashley was when he decided to stay on KO-35.  
  
*Now I don't have any more songs to sing Cause you're everything, everything to me I didn't realize that I felt this way, until that day*  
  
He whipped his eyes; he missed Ashley so much.  
  
*Today, I'm missing Lucy, and you say That she's okay I hope she is Now I don't have nobody and no one will ever Replace. My Lucy I love Lucy.Lucy On the day that I left Lucy.my Lucy*  
  
"No one will ever replace Ashley." Andros said, "no one." He sobbed  
  
As the song ended, Andros went to his room and began to pack his bags. 


	2. Andros

Disclaimer: it's in the first chapter. The song belongs to Selena. I hope you guys like this chapter!  
  
Ashley sat in her room just staring at a picture of her and Andros.  
  
"I could've stayed, but I didn't." Ashley said softly. She got up and turned her radio on.  
  
*Sometimes at when go to sleep I hold my pillow tight, thinking of you Till it hurts- but in my mind I know you're Mine and somewhere you're thinking of me too*  
  
"Sometimes," she huffed "try every night."  
  
*I miss you, thinking of you- you're always on my mind You're always on my mind day and night. When I think of you Everything feels to right. Well I often think of the happy times we spent together And I just can't wait to tell you that I love you*  
  
Ashley knew that she, without a doubt, loved Andros and nothing would change that.  
  
*Time keeps passing by (you're not here) I feel So all alone When I don't have you near. But I often Think of the happy times we spent together And I just can't wait to tell you that I love you  
  
I'm missing my baby, missing my baby I wanna hold you tight and never let you out of my sight Missing my baby, missing my baby I gotta feel your heartbeat next to mine Gotta feel it (feel it)*  
  
Ashley sighed and hugged her tear soaked pillow and cried into it.  
  
*Time keeps passing by (you're not here) I feel so all Alone. When I don't have you near. But I Often think of the happy times we spent together And I just can't wait to tell you that I love you  
  
I'm missing my baby, missing my baby I wanna hold you tight and never let you out of my sight Missing my baby, missing my baby I gotta feel your heartbeat next to mine (gotta feel it)*  
  
"Andros" Ashley sobbed  
  
*Thinking of you is all I do, it's the next best Thing to being with you and baby-hey  
  
Gotta have you (have you) gotta hold you (Hold you) Got to have your lovin'  
  
And tell you that I love you and I really miss you (I miss you)  
  
I miss you, thinking of you You're always on my mind*  
  
"I can't take this anymore!" She yelped. Ashley got up and went to her bathroom and got her razor out.  
  
* 2 Hours later *  
  
"Ashley?" Mrs. Hammond called. She opened the bathroom door and saw Ashley lying in a pool of blood.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!" 


	3. She's all i ever had

Disclaimer: Saban owns them, not me! The song belongs to Ricky Martin Thanks for the reviews!!  
  
Andros ran through the streets of Angel Grove when he realized that he didn't exactly know where Ashley lived.  
  
"Damn!" He scolded himself, "Why didn't I ever go with her to her house?" He ran to the Surf Spot hoping that at least one of his friends would be there.  
  
SURF SPOT  
  
"Can you believe it?" Cassie asked teary eyed.  
  
"It doesn't seem possible," TJ said, "I had no idea that him leaving was that hard on her."  
  
"And now we might actually lose her." Carlos almost cried.  
  
"Lose Ashley?" Andros asked from behind them. They all turned their heads to face him.  
  
"Andros? What are you doing here?" TJ asked.  
  
"I came to see Ashley. What's going on?" They looked at each other and cried which made a tear fall from Andros' eye. "Someone tell me what's going on! Where's Ashley?" He half yelled at them.  
  
"You better sit down." Carlos said  
  
"I don't want to sit! Tell me where she is!" Andros was becoming angry and scared.  
  
"She's in the hospital." Cassie whispered through her sobs.  
  
"Wha- why?" His voice cracked.  
  
TJ closed his eyes and spoke; "She tried to kill herself." He whispered. Without another word he ran out of the Surf Spot and to the hospital.  
  
THE HOSPITAL  
  
"Ashley Hammond please." He said out of breath  
  
"Room 335." The secretary said.  
  
"Thanks." He took off down the hall.  
  
Once he got there, Ashley mom was outside her room.  
  
"Andros, I'm glad you're here."  
  
"Mrs. Hammond, what happened?" He was close to breaking down.  
  
"She slit her wrists. When I go to her so was unconscious and had lost so much blood." Andros closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Can I see her?" he whispered.  
  
"Certainly dear." She replied  
  
He went into the room and saw Ashley just lying there helpless and very pale. He walked over to her bed and grabbed a hold of her clammy hand.  
  
*Here I am Broken wings Quiet thoughts Unspoken dreams*  
  
'She's so pale.' Andros thought as he looked at Ashley.  
  
*Here I am Alone again And I need her now To hold my hand*  
  
"Why did you do this to yourself?" He asked her as he let his tears fall free from his eyes.  
  
*She's all, she's all I ever had She the air I breathe She's all, she's all I ever had*  
  
"This is all my fault." He closed his eyes, "if I had just gone with her. She wouldn't be in that bed right now."  
  
*It's the way she makes me feel It's the only thing that's real It's the was she understands She's my lover, she's my friend And when I look into her eyes*  
  
Andros caressed her hand ever so gently then bent down and kissed her cheek.  
  
*It's the way I feel inside Like the man I want to be She's all I ever had*  
  
"Come on Ash, you gotta pull through this." He whispered, "you're all I have."  
  
*So much time So much pain [But] There's one thing That still remains [It's the] The way she cared And through it all She's always been there*  
  
"I promise I'll never leave you again. Just please wake up, please." He pleaded with her still form.  
  
*She's all, she's all I ever had In a world so cold, so empty She's all, she's all I ever had*  
  
Andros held onto her hand and layed his in his arms, crying.  
  
*It's the way she makes me feel It's the only thing that's real It's the way she understands She's my lover, she's my friend And when I look into her eyes It's the way I feel inside Like the man I want to be She's all I'll ever need*  
  
Andros lifted his head, looked at her pale face and said, "Wake up Ash, I love you. I love you."  
  
***So what did you think?? Let me know. There is one more chapter left then I'm gonna get to work on the sequel!!*** 


	4. Sent from Up above

Disclaimer: Everyone knows how it goes. and the song belongs to Mariah Carey  
  
  
  
For the next 2 weeks Andros stayed by Ashley's bedside awaiting her awakening. Ashley had lost so much blood that she went into shock and then into a coma. Andros, never leaving Ashley's aide didn't look so good. His hair was all matted and he was sweaty and starting to smell a little. He needs to shave too but Andros won't leave her side.  
  
"Andros?" A voice came from the door way, "why don't you go to my house and rest a little."  
  
"No way Teej." Andros firmly said.  
  
"Come on you nee---"  
  
"I said no!" He shouted, "I'm not leaving her again!" TJ didn't say another word; he just went over to Ashley and kissed her forehead then left the room.  
  
2 DAYS LATER  
  
"Andros, Dear, please go home and shower and get some rest. It's not helping Ashley any if you don't take care of yourself too." Mrs. Hammond said.  
  
Andros looked down at the helpless girl, "Promise you'll call if anything happens?"  
  
"I promise, no go." Andros left and went to TJ's to shower and change his clothes.  
  
3 HOURS LATER  
  
Andros returned with some yellow roses in his hands, knowing that they were Ashley's favorite flowers.  
  
"How is she?" He asked her mother?  
  
"The same," she answered, "maybe if you talk to her." Andros nodded and went inside.  
  
"Hey Ash." He sat down and grabbed her hand, "God I remember the day I met you," He giggled softly, "you were so cheerful and so full of life. I know I didn't always show it but the moment I saw you I knew I loved you," his voice was quivering, "I miss you Ash. Please come back to me. I'm sorry I ever left you." He pleaded with her. Suddenly he felt her squeeze his hand and he smiled. "Ash?"  
  
She began to squirm a little; Andros' heart was pounding. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked around the room. The second she saw Andros, she smiled  
  
"Andros." she said softly as she fought to hold back tears.  
  
"I'm here Ash." She tried to sit up but because she had been in a coma for the last 2 weeks, she was very weak and lightheaded.  
  
"Whoa! Just hold on." Andros stopped her. "You shouldn't be getting up, hang on I'm gonna go get the doctor."  
  
Ashley nodded and layed back down and waited for Andros to return. He came back and the doctor checked her out.  
  
"She recover quickly and we'll release her tomorrow." The doctor said.  
  
"Thanks." They both said  
  
"You take care of her, son."  
  
Andros looked at Ashley and smiled, "I plan to."  
  
*I can't imagine Looking in someone else's eyes What we have surpasses Even paradise It's hard to fathom Reaching for someone else's hand What we share is magic Heaven had a plan*  
  
"Don't ever scare me like that again." He climbed into the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
*Sent from up above So much love I can't get enough Of your touch Feels so right*  
  
Andros and Ashley just sat there in each other's arms for what seemed like forever.  
  
*Unending passion Somehow the fire never dies What we share is everlasting Love without demise He made it happen Placed so much joy into our hands What we dreamed We finally captured Heaven took command*  
  
The next thing they knew, Andros was taking Ashley home.  
  
"You're staying, right?"  
  
"Of course, Ash. I'm not about to leave you ever again."  
  
*Sent from up above So much love In my life I can't get enough Of your touch  
  
Feels so right*  
  
  
  
2 MONTHS LATER  
  
"That's the last of it." Andros said putting the rest of Ashley's stuff in the truck of his car. Ashley smiled at her fiancée and turned to her mom.  
  
"Mom, we're only gonna be gone for 3 weeks."  
  
"I know but that's 3 weeks to long." Mrs. Hammond sniffled.  
  
"We'll be home to plan the wedding, we just need some time to ourselves before the we get married." She hugged her mom  
  
"You ready?" Andros asked.  
  
"Yeah." Ashley retreated to Andros' loving arms. They got in the car and took off to meet Zhane and Karone with the ship.  
  
THE END  
  
If everyone liked that then let me know and I'll start on the sequal!! 


End file.
